Keima's Guide: The Psychic Type
by ThePatroller55
Summary: What if, Kotoura attended first-year high school at a different school and had to transfer again for her second? What if, Keima had to conquer someone who could read his mind? Will she have friends? Will New Hell's cover be blown by a single flat-chested Esper? Happens between Season 1 and 2 of KamiNomi.


**Esper no Viewpoint**

Haruka Kotoura was not normal. She can read minds, which caused her childhood much pain. She spent her entire first year in F*m*z*k* Academy rarely talking to anyone. A few months into her second year she was forced to transfer schools to a school near the coast side, Maijima Academy.

"Oh, you're transferring schools?" said Class 2-C's Representative Koyama with a kind smile, even though she was actually thinking: _'Good riddance, you'll just mess up our ESB Wars.'_ "If I was a drag you should have said so." Kotoura said, shocking Koyama "Aren't you late for your date with Nemoto?" "How…" Kotoura left the room. After sending her regards to Takahashi-sensei, she just disappeared into the crowds and eventually, nobody had any memories of her even being there.

First day of school in Maijima:

"Listen up class; we have a new classmate today." Said class 2-B's Homeroom Teacher, Yuri Nikaido ' _not another useless student.'_ "Why are you even a teacher?" Kotoura said. "Shut up and sit in front of Yoshino and behind Katsuragi!" said Nikaido with a confused and angry expression.

After taking her seat all she can hear were ' _AAAH! DAISUKIIIII! GALGE!'_ from the guy in front of her. Katsu... what was his name again? Katsuragi? "Katsuragi, can you shut up? I can't concentrate." Kotoura asked Katsuragi "I didn't say anything." Oh, she just read that annoying scream from this guy's mind? "Can I go back to my game now?" Katsuragi went back to playing his games, Kotoura wondered, ' _I just keep messing up and confusing people, maybe my mother was right, I should never have been born. Gah!'_

That's when, this happened:

 _ **DORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORO!**_

 **Otoshi-gami no Viewpoint**

 _ **DORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORO!**_

Keima looked up from his PFP. ' _What now?'_ He can't even get game time between these Conquests? They just finished that bookworm Shiori a few days ago, now what?! Keima glanced at Elsie, "Kami-sama! Behind you!" said Elsie, Keima looked behind him, the orange-haired transfer student Whatever-her-name-was? Keima thought, ' _I'll worry about that later. Anyway… back to GALGE!_

Later after school…

"Kotoura Haruka, 16 Years old, Student." Said Elsie "That's all this profile says." Hmm… what type is she? "Elsie! Try getting more information about her!" Keima ordered. As Elsie flew away, Keima went up to the roof to concentrate. ' _Maybe she's Tsundere? Nah, that can't happen.'_ Keima thought. "Who's Tsundere?" said a voice behind him. How the… he scanned the area of the roof, there was a girl with bright orange hair sitting on one of the benches. _'Now's my chance, time to find out what's really inside her.'_ As he walked closer to Haruka, "W-w-what are you going to do to me?! H-H-HENTAI!" ' _Me? A pervert?!'_ Keima thought. "You're not?" said Kotoura "what about that ' _Now's my chance'_ stuff?" "I didn't say anything!" said Keima; it's true he only said it in his mind. ' _She's probably stalling the conquest, I'm not getting trapped in her route, I need to finish this quickly!'_ "By ' _Conquest'_ you mean… P-P-Pervert!" screamed Kotoura. "I'm not a pervert!" ' _Wait… don't tell me… let's try it.'_ Thought Keima, "W-w-what are you gonna try!?" said Kotoura.

' _Kotoura-san! Aishiteyo! Lovely my angel!_ '

Chapter 3: Kotoura's View

' _Kotoura-san! Aishiteyo! Lovely my angel!_ ' Thought Katsuragi, " _Lovely my angel_!? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" screamed Kotoura, "So it's true, you can read my mind?" said Katsuragi. ' _Oh no, he's going to be creeped out and leave me like all the others.'_ Thought Kotoura

"Ah, I figured it out now." Said Katsuragi and he walked away, though he was thinking ' _well then, see you at school tomorrow, Kotoura-san'_


End file.
